


[1288] Into the New World | 再次重逢的世界

by kayoing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoing/pseuds/kayoing
Summary: 未來世界設定。一人一個的性愛機器人鍾仁妮。





	[1288] Into the New World | 再次重逢的世界

阴茎被柔软温热的肉壁紧紧包裹住，每一次捣弄，窄窄的甬道就饥渴地吞入、挤压、缠住雄性的性器、稍微抽出时，“咕啾、咕啾”带出的淫靡体液濡湿了两人相连的下体。

都暻秀环抱住怀中金钟仁赤裸的身体。钟仁的眼角已经因为欲望的热度染上了湿润妖艳的红色，嘴唇也是，微微张开，从中漏出甜蜜的呻吟与喘息。

“暻秀、暻秀、好喜欢……再多给我一些吧，暻秀……”

那样红润柔软的嘴唇，紧贴着自己的脸颊，吐露出甜美的恳求。

 

——此时此刻，其他人是不是也抱着自己的金钟仁好像动物一样地交合着呢？

 

这样的念头忽然闪现在都暻秀脑中；但也只是极为短暂的一瞬——金钟仁环起胳膊勾住自己的脖颈，用热情而痴缠的眼神注视着他。

 

——想更近一些、更多一些……拥抱他、爱抚他、亲吻他……

 

被金钟仁柔软的喘息和皮肤所诱惑，都暻秀情不自禁地俯下身，不断亲吻那具拥有美丽匀称肌肉的身体。他含住金钟仁胸口好像很脆弱易碎的小小乳粒，用力地吮吸舔弄。真是奇怪，都暻秀想，如同其他所有人一样，自己根本没有过被母乳喂养的体验，所谓的“母亲”这个概念也根本不复存在，都暻秀却好像婴儿要获得母乳才能安心一样贪婪地吮吸金钟仁的胸口。

搂住金钟仁的怀抱愈发加紧，他像是要把整个人完全嵌入金钟仁的身体一般地用力，不只是性器持续不断捣弄金钟仁柔软的后穴而已，整个人也欲罢不能地想要更加贴近金钟仁。强烈的快感让都暻秀甚至产生两人要在这绝顶的激烈性爱中慢慢融化合为一体的幻觉。

滚烫的精液射在金钟仁娇嫩紧致的内壁上，即使射精结束，男人的阴茎依然对这温暖的肉穴恋恋不舍，迟迟没有退出。带着属于都暻秀的体温，浓厚的精液大量地涌进更深的所在。

 

但金钟仁并不可能怀孕。

小腹沾上了刚才金钟仁因为那欲仙欲死的情潮与自己几乎同时射出的乳白色体液。金钟仁能够感受到性高潮，也能够像一个“正常的”人类那样射精，但那并不具有生殖作用。人人都拥有一个的“金钟仁”，尽管外观上与一般人类无异，甚至具有高度智能，但政府派发他们（也有人会用“它们”或单数形式的“它”来指代金钟仁的群体）的根本目的，是为了解决每个人的生理需求，从而保证人们能够不受欲望困扰地投入工作，为社会创造价值。繁殖并不通过很久以前那种古老陈腐而毫无效率的方式进行，因而做爱这种行为也完全与生殖无关。

如果用粗暴的说法来形容，金钟仁可以说是个人欲望的宣泄出口。

 

抬起臀部露出红肿淫靡的小穴的金钟仁、抱紧身下柔软的身躯不断耸动腰部挺送阳具的金钟仁、与人缠绵地接吻的金钟仁、因为满足了“主人”的欲望像一只大狗一样接受赞许与爱抚的金钟仁、承受着复杂的半是疼痛半是快感的凌辱默默流下泪水的金钟仁……

欲望……

欲望……

欲望……

像波涛一样令人窒息的欲望将每一个的金钟仁吞没，出口、入口、出口、入口，金钟仁们在这浪潮之中不断地沉浮、变幻，然后上升、上升……

无数的金钟仁在汗水，甚至可能夹杂着泪水与血液之中达到了高潮。

液体。

液体。

潮湿的欲求。

 

简单地冲洗之后，都暻秀与他的金钟仁又回到了卧室。

“靠过来吧，我想抱着你。”

现下一种常见的观点是将金钟仁视作纯粹的“工具”、除了做爱就不需要发生肢体接触的必要。与这种观点的持有者不同，都暻秀喜欢与金钟仁亲近的感觉。不只是想要索求他的身体，他在黑暗的房间中凝视着金钟仁面对着自己的睡颜，柔软的脸颊与嘴唇压在枕头上，片刻之前那张艳丽诱惑的脸孔不知所踪，此刻的金钟仁看起来像幼兽一样懵懂。

他无法做到那样，将金钟仁视作“非人”的器具，一个容纳自己性欲的器皿。他觉得金钟仁很，“可爱”……多么奇怪的形容啊！会有人感到自己的金钟仁很“可爱”吗？就好像自己对他产生了“爱情”一样：“爱情”，连同“生殖”一起灭绝的低效率行为……

他凝视着金钟仁，忍不住探出手指，轻轻擦过金钟仁的下唇。

金钟仁抿抿嘴唇，像小狗似地皱了皱鼻子，他总是睡得很沉。

他向都暻秀怀抱的方向蹭了蹭，好让都暻秀能够将他抱紧，一只手轻轻搁到了都暻秀的胸口，像是在确认他的心跳一样。

颈边是金钟仁细细的鼻息，他身上有着和自己相似的沐浴后的气味。都暻秀偏过头，脸颊贴着金钟仁的头发。

心脏像是被揪紧了似地，奇怪地胀痛起来。

他按住金钟仁放在自己胸膛上的那只手，放到自己唇边，亲了亲他的手指。

 

“晚安。”

 

-晚安-

 


End file.
